kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream World
To make this page bigger or smaller, simply hold ctrl and scroll your mouse wheel backwards or forwards Instructions Energy is very important in this game. Everytime you have an encounter it takes 1 energy. Every 4 minutes you regenerate 1 energy point. Once your out of energy you have to buy a potion to restore only 1 energy or wait 4 minutes. Everytime you level you regain all your energy points. Unless you want to spend real life money to buy kreds to restore your energy make sure your constantly leveling up. Dexterity will increase the max number of your energy points. Advice Feel free to place any advice here. -User:ShadowTale Many implementations made by NeuroSurgeon (still on work); thanks! Achievements ' Brains Over Brawn Badge' (easy - 5 points) 5 puzzles solved – This does not include trivia or treasure chests. ' Follow the Yellow Dirt Road Badge' (medium - 15 points) Emerald City completed Golden Hero Badge (hard - 30 points) 2,000 monsters killed Lucid Dreamer Badge (hard - 30 points) Final quest completed Forum: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/35-dream-world Stats lvl means the level your currently at. Health is lvl x con x 2 Solutions Puzzle Box To solve the color puzzle boxes go to http://dream-world.50webs.com/mastermind.html The non color puzzle boxes are based on mine sweeper. Every tile has a number and that number indicates how many correct tiles are adjacent to it. This might help if your having trouble visualizing the thought process. Treasure Chest Treasure chest require a 2 digit answer (10-99) to open. They can be bashed open but there is a chance that something bad will happen if you attempt this. Most of the math problems are quite easy with a calculator. for instance 659 divided by 19 is 34.68 the answer would be 34, for some reason in this game all answers must be rounded down. To locate your calculator on most PC's click the start menu button on your desktop, the far bottom left side, then click all programs, then click Accessories, then click Calculator. If you computer doesn't have a Calculator use this Web based one, http://web2.0calc.com/ Right click the text then Open in new window Some Treasure Chests will give you a question that requires solving a two-variable equations. For example: : "On a farm there are three-legged-cows and chickens. There are total of 49 heads and 138 legs. How many three-legged-cows are on the farm?" The solution is to break down 3-legged cows (X) and Chickens (Y) and construct the following equations: X+Y = 49 3X + 2Y = 138 At this point, you can solve for X or Y, depending on what you need. Or you can cheat and use Wolfram Alpha. This specific solution to the above problem is at http://www.wolframalpha.com/input/?i=x%2By%3D49%2C+3x%2B2y%3D138. The input string is x+y=49, 3x+2y=138. Solution is X=40, Y=9. NPCs Magic Mushrooms http://img211.imageshack.us/img211/4894/aaaa2.png This mushrooms can have some effects on you. a) Gives you 3 Energy points (chances are really HIGH, in a whole game you can find only this effect) b) Nothing happens c) You LOSE Energy (this should be less than 1% chance) There is no reason to avoid them, never. The Guardian Of Dreams http://img697.imageshack.us/img697/3007/aaaaca.png She is the one that always heals you after a battle for money automatically. You will also find her from time to time (around a couple of times per level should happen) and you will have to fight a hard match everytime; when you win she gives a weapon or an armour of very high value and which generally is the top for your level, but not always. Girl in red and the Imp http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/138/aaaakd.png http://img697.imageshack.us/img697/4894/aaaa2.png The girl in red gives you quest to do. She may either ask you to kill a certain amount of a type of mob, or even the gambler or wiseman. The Imp will give you quests to either kill the girl in red, or a player in the arena. If you attack the girl in red she starts to dislike you and stops giving you quest. If you attack her more than 4 times she attacks you the minute she pops up. So you have to decide which quests you'd rather do. The best way to face the situation 1) Always accept Girl-in-red's quests; she will ask you to kill a number of certain moster, OR the wiseman, OR the gambler, OR the Imp. In none of this cases you lose anything except for the Wiseman so: 1a) if she says to kill the wiseman just give up the quest, because the "trivia test" of him is a lot more convenient. 1b) in any other case kill the target; infact, the gambler generally wins againts you and you make more money and exp in killing him AND, when you kill the Imp, it will STILL be able to give you quests, no matter how many times you kill it. 2) Always accept the Imp's quests; and if you see that he is asking to kill the Girl-in-Red, give up the quest; you wont lose anything and the Imp will still pop up for another job; this because the Imp could ask you to kill another player in arena and this is easy and worthy; so watch the quest and then decide. About the player that the Imp asks you to kill: it seems real but is just a copy; name and statistics are taken randomly from a real player that wont really be attacked. So you wont face revenges because you're fighting a sort of Player-bot. Dust Merchant http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/7760/aaaa3v.png The dust merchant offers you fairy dust for half your wealth. Usually this is a good deal because dust, if bought with coins has a cost that depends on your level and on your stats; for example a player of level 36 needs around 230000 coins to buy 1 piece. Considering the cost of the dust at the healer you can get a fair trade with the dust merchant by using the Bank: if everytime you reach an amount of money of your choice you stash the money in the bank (i.e. everytime i reach 100000 coins i stash 50000 coins) you wont ever spend a lot with the dust merchant, because she will ask you ANYWAY the half of the money you are carrying. EVEN if you are going around with 1000 coins, she will ask you for 500; this because it doesn't matter the place you are in, your level or anything; she just wants the half. You must also consider that the dust you recieve is of 2 types: type one (the one you wont) is the expensive fairy dust, which refills all your skill points type two is a wooden dust which does anything So everytime you find the merchant your risk half of your money you have (bank excluded) but if you go around with little amounts, you wont lose so much. Beggar http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/115/aaaaml.png Beggar will give energy or an item depending on the amount of coins given. Following are beggar outcomes: 1. Nothing (amount given is too low) 2. Energy (amount given in a Range) 3. Item (amount given is a Range) Please add additional values/ranges to the table as you discover them. To insert a row simply right click then go to "Row" then "Insert Row" Well http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/5594/aaaavu.png Well is somewhat similar to te Beggar as it can reward you for giving money. Possible outcomes are: 1. Nothing 2. Double the amount given 3. Energy 4. Restore skill points Please add additional values/ranges to the table as you discover them. To insert a row simply right click then go to "Row" then "Insert Row" Could it be random ? Locations and Necessary level to unlock them Repeated levels (ex. 6, 11, etc) means that at that level you unlock the Boss of the zone AND the new zone in the new city (or area). But to travel to the next location you have to beat the Local Boss. (*)Disappears after defeating the monster. (**)Only available after Killing the Boss of the last Area. Allies Allies help you in all of your battles. They can add extra damage, block the attacks and even heal you. Ally's effectivenes is determined by their Happiness level. This level can decrease if you loose a battle (by 10% ?) or if you don't log in to the game for 24 hours (goes down to 1 %). Ally's Happiness level increases by winning battles (by 1%) or bonding (by 20%) which uses 1 energy. Which FREE ally is the best? Kitty Dog Pony Priestess Unicorn Robot Soldier Phoenix Alien Dragon Which BUYABLE ally is the best? Dark Horse High Priestess Firebird Snow Dragon The Wiseman http://img714.imageshack.us/img714/1627/aaaaq.png Questions Q) crime stories: the most famous lawyer/sleuth? (Hint: p____ m____) A) perry mason Q) Truly perverse black-comedic suspense film about runaway teenage girl staying at her aunt's strange hotel where occupants are extremely weird (Hint: P______ P____) A) Private Parts Q) what is paul mccartney's middle name? (Hint: p___) A) paul (Yes, makes no sense, but the game accepted it, since the artist is called James Paul McCartney) Q) the capital of the african country liberia is named after which american president? (Hint: j____ m_____) A) James Monroe Q) Who was the Indian maiden in Johnny Preston's 'Running Bear'? (no hint) A) Little White Dove (Not confirmed in game, but this is what wikipedia says) Q) What classic rock band sang the song 'paint it, black'? (Hint: R______ S_____) A) Rolling Stones Q) who was the star of stone pillow? A) Lucille Ball Q) Which French King was known as the Sun King? A) Louis XIV Q) Who was the lead singer for the stone canyon band in the late sixties? A) Rick Nelson Q) Which Spanish explorer first travelled to Jamaica? (Hint: C__________ C_______) A) Christopher Columbus Q) name the battle on december 2nd 1805 in which the french forces of emperor napoleon defeated those of alexander i of russia and francis ii of austria (Hint: b_____ o_ a__________) A) battle of austerlitz Q) Name the longest river in Asia. (Hint Y______) A) Yangtze Q) What is the name of Jaleel White's character in the tv series 'family ties'? (Hint: S___ U____) A) Steve Urkel Q) Trivia: Cliches: The greatest thing since _______ -- bread. ? (Hint: s____) A) sliced bread Q) temperature at which a liquid congeals into the solid state at a given pressure? (Hint: f_______ p____) A) freezing point Q) Music: 90's chart toppers: name the artist: the one and only? (Hint: c______ h_____) A) Chesney Hawkes Q) Paper is made from the pulp of ______. (Hint w___) A) wood Q) In which state are the Everglades? (Hint: F______) A) Florida Q) In this 1968 film the husband of an unsuspecting young wife becomes involved with a witch's coven. (Hint: R_________ B___) A) Rosemary's Baby Q) who holds the nascar record of at least one win a season for 16 consecutive seasons? (Hint: r____ r___) A) Ricky Rudd Q) Which Saint killed the dragon? (Hint: G_____) A) George Q) The first skyscraper in the United States was built in which city? (Hint: C______) A) Chicago Q) what sport do the following terms belong to "touches and lunges" A) fencing Q) In a Spanish bar, what are topaz? (Hint: s_____) A) snacks Q) Where did the mafia originate? A) Sicily Q) what is the offical song of the us president? (Hint: h___ t_ t__ c___) A) hail to the chief Q) Who directed the film 'The Birds' from Daphne du Maurier? (Hint: A____ H_______) A) Alfred Hitchcock Q) Which country had the hottest temparture ever recorded in Sept. 13, 1922, at 136 F / 58 C (Hint: L_____) A) Lybia Q) kotex was first manufactured as ______, during w.w.i.? (Hint: b________) A) bandages Q) this term means to play moderately slow and gracefully (Hint: a____) A) adagio Q) What do you get when you mix blue and yellow? (Hint: g____) A) Green Q) What is the capital of Mozambique? A) Maputo Q) what was the name of the restaurant next door to 77 sunset strip? (Hint: d_____) A) Dino's Lodge Q) What swimming stroke is named after an insect? (Hint: b________) A) butterfly Q) What does the Latin RIP stand for? (Hint: r_________ i_ p___) A) requiescat in pace Q) To remove the tension from a first meeting is to break this? A) ice Q) What does a petometer measure? A) walking distance Q) music : 70's chart toppers: name the artist: train, train? (Hint: b________) A) blackfoot Q) what is the world's largest rodent? (Hint: c_______) A) Capybara Q) what type of paper is used to test for acidity and alkalinity? (Hint: l_____) A) litmus Q) Which famous explorer visited Australia and New Zealand, then surveyed the Pacific coast of North America? (Hint: C______ G_____ V________) A) Captain George Vancouver Q) The square root of 1 is? (Hint: o__) A) one Q) Film Title: _______ (a number) Leagues Under the Sea. (Hint: t____ t______) A) Twenty Thousand Q) What animal has the same name as a high church offical? (Hint: c______) A) Cardinal Q) music: 80's chart toppers: name the artist: blame it on the rain? (Hint: m____ v_______) A) Milli Vanilli Q) geography : in which continent would you find the lena river? (Hint: a___) A) Asia Q) What has 336 dimples? (Hint: a g___ b___) A) A Golf Ball Q) Maxillary palps, abdomen, and metathorax are parts of a(n) ______. (Hint: i______) A) Insect Q) Bridgetown is the capital of _______? A) Barbados Q) according to tradition, what animals desert a sinking ship? (Hint: r___) A) rats Q) In Greek mythology, who solved the riddle of the Sphinx? (Hint: O______) A) Oedipus Q) Which group of people elect the pope? (Hint: C________) A) Cardinals Q) A decorative art movement that emerged in the late nineteenth century. Characterized by dense assymmetrical ornamentation in sinuos forms, it is often symbolic and of an erotic nature. (Hint: a__ n_____) A) Art Nouveau Q) In which country is Normandy? (Hint: F_____) A) France Q) The Who's rock musical stars Elton John? (Hint: T____) A) Tommy Q) What is also known as the 'bishop's stone'? (Hint: a_______) A) amethyst Q) what is the name of the single most-climbed mountain in north america? A) Grand Monadnock Q) what green vegetable comes in varieties such as cos & mignonette? (Hint: l______) A) Lettuce Q) In the 70s Hit Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons what is the name of the company Scralet works for? (Hint: S_______) A) Spectrum Q) all hebrew orignating names that end with the letters 'el' have something to do with what? (Hint: g__) A) God Q) Who coined the theory that the earth revolves around the sun? (Hint: N_______ C_________) A) Nicolaus Copernicus Q) What fruits are usually served 'belle helene'? (Hint: p____) A) Pear Q) In 1978 the Nobel prize in physiology or medicine was given to Werner Arber, Daniel Nathans and Hamilton O. Smith for the discovery of restriction enzymes and their application to problems of ______? (Hint: m________ g_______) A) molecular genetics Q) Who wrote "Ten Little Indians?" (Hint: A_____ C_______) A) Agatha Christie Q) What Central American country's state airline is Lacsa? (Hint C____ R_____) A) Costa Rica Q) Which meteor shower occurs on the 4th November? (Hint: T______) A) Taurid Q) This island group is off the east coast of southern South America. (Hint: F_______ I______) A) Falkland Islands Q) A "gyre" is another term for what shape? (Hint: c___) A) coil Q) Germany was split into two zones by which agreement? (Hint: Y____ a________) A) Yalta agreement Q) name the producer for elvis presley's 1956 'heartbreak hotel'? (hint: c___ a_____) A) chet atkins (this trivia question is wrong, Steve Sholes was the producer) Q) Stephen King's: "Salem's ______". (Hint: L__) A) Lot Q) A flat round hat sometimes worn by soldiers is a ______.(Hint: b____) A)Berret Q) Who burned Atlanta in 1864? (Hint: G______ S______) A) General Sherman Q) As who is Vincent Furnier known? (Hint: A____ C_____) A) Alice Cooper Q) what percent of forest fire damage is caused by lightning? (Hint: e_____ f___ p______) A) Eighty Five Percent Q) Two young men kill prep-school pal, just for the thrill of it, and challenge themselves by inviting friends and family to their apartment afterwards. (Hint: R___) A) Rock Q) What state is also called the 'Garden State'? (Hint: N__ J_____) A) New Jersey Q) The term Sesquincentennial represents how many years? (Hint: 1__) A) 150 Q) Which country has Ankara as its capital? (Hint: T_____) A) Turkey Q) Who was in charge of the Los Angeles Olympics? (Hint: P____ U________) A) Peter Ueberroth Q) Forest ____ liked shrimp. (Hint: G___) A) Gump Q) What was the last movie of the late Brandon Lee? (Hint: T__ C____) A) The Crow Q) The longest key on your keyboard is the _____ bar. (Hint: s_____) A) Space Q) A composition made of cut and pasted materials, sometimes with images added by the artist. (Hint: C______) A) Collage Q) What Ben Bernie tune is the theme song of the Harlem Globetrotters? (Hint: S____ G______ B____) A) Sweet Georgia Brown Q) Who wrote Stardust and Georgia on my Mind? (Hint:H____ C_________) A) Hoagy Carmichael Q) What was the first transatlantic radio message sent? (Hint: _) A) S Q) Formula filmmaking that even bored its intended audience. Cop Eastwood chews stogies for breakfast, while new partner Sheen is a rich kid, who apparently enjoys collecting facial contusions. (Hint: T__ R_____) A) The Rookie Q) What is the cap on the fire hydrant called? (Hint: a b_____) A) a bonnet Q) What are a chessboard's horizontal rows called? (Hint: R____) A) Ranks Q) Who was Mr. "Sweet Soul Music"? Hint (A_____ C_____) A) Arthur Conley Q) What European country has "Vaduz" as its capital city? (Hint: L____________) A) Liechtenstein Q) What is the name given to a quadrilateral with one, and only one, pair of sides parallel to each other? (Hint: t________) A) Trapezium Q) what insect gives its name and body to a food colouring? (Hint: c________) A) cochineal Q) What is the world's largest lake? (Hint: C______ S__) A) Caspian Sea Q) As clear as a ______? (Hint: b___) A) bell Q) which name is given to a doctor specialising in treating diseases in children? (Hint: p____________) A) paediatrician Q) Which airline has the registration prefix 'VR'? (Hint: C_____ P______) A) Cathay Pacific Q) In 1955 the Nobel prize in physiology or medicine was given to Axel Hugo Theodor Theorell for his discoveries concerning the nature and mode of action of oxidation A) enzymes Q) What is the capital of Hungary? (Hint: B_______) A) Budapest Q) What country celebrates its National Day on 26th October? (Hint: A______) A) Austria Category:Games